AK-47
| price = $2500 $2700 | origin = | ammotype = | rateoffire = 600 RPM | weightloaded = 4.79 kg | projectileweight = 7.9 g | muzzlevelocity = 2329 | muzzleenergy = 1992 J | used = Terrorists | reloadtime = 2.5 s | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 30 / 90 | Movement_speed = 221 / 250 (88%) 215 | counterpart = M4A1 M4A4 M4A1-S | Hotkey = B-4-2 T | Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) | Damage = 36 | Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) | Accuraterange = 31 m | Armorpenetration = 77.5% | Penetrationpower = 200 | Entity = weapon_ak47 |Magazine_cost = $60}} The AK-47, or CV-47, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusively available to the Terrorists. The counterpart for the Counter-Terrorists is the Maverick M4A1 Carbine before Global Offensive and the M4A4/M4A1-S in Global Offensive. Overview The AK-47 (or known as A'vtomat '''K'alashnikova (А'втомат 'К'алашникова in Russian) Kalashnikov, AK, or in Russian slang, Kalash in real life) is a selective-fire, gas-operated 7.62×39mm assault rifle developed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It is sometimes used by the Russian Spetsnaz as a Counter-Terrorist organization, but is considered outdated, succeeded by the AKM, made in 1959, or the AK-74, made in 1974. Almost every war since its development has included some form of the AK on one or both sides. In game, the AK-47 is an extremely powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. It is one of the most powerful guns in the game known for its power and its range. The only major disadvantages are its inaccuracy after multiple shots and high recoil. The AK-47's astounding popularity is due to its efficiency in ''Counter-Strike. The AK-47 is the most popular weapon of Terrorists in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $2700 instead of $2500. Properties The AK-47 is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 221 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer 11.6% speed reduction. In CS:GO, the player's movement speed is lowered to 215 units per second, which is 14%. The AK-47 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Kills helmet wearing opponents with one shot to the head. * High damage. * Fast reload. * High first shot accuracy. * Performance to price is high, and is cheaper than the M4A1, M4A4 and M4A1-S * Effective at all ranges. * First 8-9 bullets can have little to no side to side recoil Disadvantages * High recoil and spread. * Loses accuracy when firing multiple rounds. * Low rate of fire for an assault rifle. * Fairly heavy. * One of the loudest rifles. Gameplay Tactics * The best way to be accurate with this weapon is to use short bursts of fire. ** Make use of the first shot whilst standing, which is nearly as accurate as a sniper rifle, and will kill an opponent with a single headshot. ** For medium-long ranges, two-shot bursts are recommended. This is because the first two shots are accurate, but the third one kicks up a lot. ** At longer ranges, tap-firing at chest level is advised. * Often times, many newcomers make the mistake in firing the AK-47 continuously until the current magazine is depleted. This makes the recoil of the weapon very hard to control and leaves the user vulnerable to enemy counter-attack. To prevent this, practice using the weapon with controlled bursts of fire and try to keep the recoil low. ** At long distances, strafing is essential. When strafing, shoot once for maximum accuracy, and the AK-47's high damage will do the rest. ** When in medium range with high recoil, if using the small crosshair, aim with the top line for a higher chance to hit. At closer ranges, this will make scoring a headshot extremely easy. ** For very close range combat, feel free to fire full-automatic. However, be sure to aim the crosshair around the torso of the opponent due to the high recoil of the AK-47. ** It is possible to strafe and shoot with this weapon in medium quarters, provided that the gun is aimed at the legs of the target due to the high recoil. However, this should only be used as a last measure. ** While the accuracy of most weapons was increased in Counter-Strike: Source, the AK-47 did not receive this benefit. * Due to the excellent penetration the AK-47 offers, veteran players will use this rifle for wallbanging. * Try not to run with this rifle due to the low moving accuracy. ** If needed, switch to a sidearm when running to avoid the AK-47's heavy speed reduction, especially in Global Offensive. * Experienced CT's will usually prefer the AK-47, often swapping out their M4 rifles for one dropped on the ground. Due to this, avoid purchasing the AK-47 or its counterpart after winning the pistol round. Even if you're a veteran, the opposition will do their best to kill you and get your gun, causing your team to be at a huge disadvantage and you to not have sufficient funds later. Countertactics * Use long-range weaponry against AK-47 users to avoid the high rate of fire. ** Keep in mind though, the AK-47's high first-shot accuracy make it useful against long-range opponents. ** Using a weak sniper rifle like the Scout or the SSG 08 is not recommended unless providing cover, as most AK-47 users will not hesitate to engage snipers aggressively if the first shot is not a kill shot. * Use flashbangs to force an opponent to retreat or blind the opponent for a quick take down. * For close quarters, use a weapon with a higher rate of fire. ** Keep in mind the AK-47 is capable of killing armored players with a single headshot. ** Rush at the user with at least two teammates, so the user will be forced to retreat or attempt to spray potentially making the recoil uncontrollable. ** If no other teammates are available, stay mobile or and use a weapon with lower recoil to avoid the deadly burst fire and dramatically decrease the user's accuracy. * If retreating, use a smoke grenade cover the escape route. * Avoid hiding behind thin cover as much as possible. Some AK-47 users prefer using wallbang tactics instead of flanking. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, there are many Terrorist bots that use the AK-47 as their main weapon. They are: *Freak: Normal (with a random sidearm) *Rebel: Tough (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Fiend: Tough (with the Elites as a sidearm) *Vandal: Tough (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Raider: Hard (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Blade: Hard (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Snake: Hard (with the Elites as a sidearm) *Cutter: Very hard (with the Elites as a sidearm) *Fanatic: Very hard (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Panther: Expert (with the P228 as a sidearm) *Spider: Elite (with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm) *Tiger: Elite (with the P228 as a sidearm) ''Deleted Scenes'' The AK-47 is rarely available for the player because it is Terrorist exclusive (excluding the Spetsnaz), has high power (with the ability of killing enemies instantly if headshots are scored), and is effective at nearly any range. It appears in the following missions: *Building Recon: Found beyond the first door where a Terrorist member emerges, on a weapon crate. *Turn of the Crank: On a washing machine in a room behind Moses once stood before the ambush. *Pipe Dream: As a starting loadout. Comparison to the Colt M4A1 (CS 1.6 & CZ) Positive *Higher base damage (+3) *Cheaper (-$600) *Faster reload (-0.6 seconds) *One headshot kills, even with helmets. Neutral *Same magazine size (30 / 90) Negative *Lower fire rate (600rpm vs 685rpm) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Heavier (+4%) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20) *Lacks the addition of a Silencer, which makes the AK-47 noisier *Less accurate than the M4 Trivia * As in most popular culture, the AK-47 is generally associated with the "bad guys" and exclusive to the terrorists. Instead, the AK-74 is actually used in counter-terrorism operations in Russia, Pakistan, Kashmir, India and other countries. Many low-budget security forces use them as well. * Due to the various factions being mere 'skins', the Spetsnaz group in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, unrealistically cannot purchase the AK-47 or other AK derivatives. The M4A1 presumably stands in for its Russian equivalent, the AK-74. * Earlier games used 'CV-47'; the name 'AK-47' was not seen until Condition Zero. * In Deleted Scenes, some of the enemies' AK's did not feature a stock. ** The model used by player is different from the multiplayer one as well. * In Source, the stock of the AK is slightly different from its older counterparts. * In nearly all Counter-Strike games excluding Deleted Scenes, Terrorists will always hold the AK-47 on the hip while standing, and on the shoulder when crouching prior to Source and Global Offensive where they still hold it on hip). Counter-Terrorists however, will always hold the AK-47 on the normal way, with the butt stock on the shoulder. ** The AK-47 has unrealistically high accuracy when holding the weapon on the hip. In reality, this will make firing the weapon very inaccurate when doing so. * In-game, the AK-47 shares ammo with the G3SG1 and Scout for gameplay purposes. However, in real life, the AK-47 is chambered in shortened 7.62x39mm M43, while the Heckler & Koch G3SG/1 and Steyr Scout are chambered in full-size 7.62x51mm NATO. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the AK-47 also shares ammunition with the AUG A1, although this is a developer oversight. * The current model in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is reused from the Left 4 Dead 2 AK-47, with new textures and animations, but no flashlight. ** The firing sound is also a slightly modified version of the one featured in Left 4 Dead 2. ** The model appears to be that of the AKM (the improved version of the AK-47) and not the AK-47, as noted by its slant muzzle brake. ** The magazine model is a modern plastic 7.62x39mm magazine as it is more curved than the 5.45x39mm. ** In Global Offensive, the draw and bolt pull animations of the AK are similar, if not identical, to those of the PP-Bizon submachine gun. This is because the PP-19 Bizon shares many components with the AK-74 rifle, which in turn is a variant of the AK-47. ** In the early development stages, the AK-47 had a light wood texture, similar to the previous games. However, this was changed into a darker wood color as development progressed. *** Moreover, in the beta stages, play-testers criticized and showed concern over the low recoil and unmodified damage of the AK-47. As a result, Valve increased the recoil in the retail release of Global Offensive to be similar to Counter-Strike 1.6. * The reload method of the AK-47 in Counter-Strike, Condition Zero, and Source is incorrect because the user does not pull the charging handle after dry reloading which results to firing failure in real life. However, this has been fixed in Global Offensive. * Like other weapons in Counter-Strike, Condition Zero and Source, the AK-47 is shown to be a left-handed variant even though the user is right-handed and there are no left-handed variants for the AK-47. ** This is caused by the mirroring in-game, as the original file is shown in a left-handed state. External links *''Wikipedia'' - AK-47 *''Wikipedia'' - AKM ru:AK-47 tr:AK-47 Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Russian weapons Category:Soviet weapons